Anhelo
by cielphantomville
Summary: Si no te quieren como tú quieres que te quieran, ¿qué importa que te quieran? Autor: Amado Nervo


**Anhelo**

**Resumen.**

Si no te quieren como tú quieres que te quieran, ¿qué importa que te quieran?

**Autor: Amado Nervo**

**Capitulo único. **

Ofrecer amistad al que pide amor es como dar pan al que muere de sed.

**Autor: Ovidio**

Hasumi miro a Rosari, la hermosa niña rubia cerraba los ojos contenta de regalarle una sonrisa al pequeño albino que le acariciaba la cabeza con fraternal cariño. Siempre tenía atorado en el estomago esa sensación de añoranza cuando terminaba, sin querer, contemplando más de la cuenta ese tipo de escenas en donde su hija adoptiva parecía tan cercana a Kantarou, era extraño encontrarse deseando tener eso todos los días, pero no en la calle, sino en su casa.

A veces Hasumi fantaseaba con que Kantarou de manera sumisa un día se presentara en su mansión, le mira con sus bonitos ojos rojos cristalizados por el llanto y sin más se lanzaría a su regazo sollozando por su error de creer en los Yukais, entonces Hasumi le estrecharía contra su pecho para secarle delicadamente las mejillas mojadas y con un dulce beso les prometería que él lo protegería. A partir de ahí, el albino se convertiría en el otro padre de Rosari, ella lo recibiría con gran alegría e incluso, solo para tenerle a él podría aceptar a esa enclenque sirvienta suya.

Kantarou. Llamo una voz varonil.

Hasumi arrugo la nariz en forma de disgusto y oculto su mirada furiosa detrás del reflejo de sus lentes. Odiaba a ese hombre.

¡Ah! Haruka. Contesto el peliblanco corriendo a su encuentro con una sonrisa en los labios.

Y detestaba que Kantarou pareciera tan feliz a su lado.

Haruka miro de reojo a Hasumi para inmediatamente posar una de sus manos en la espalda de Ichinomiya y dar un leve empujón rumbo a la casa.

Rosari, es hora dijo sin saludar y fue hasta ese momento en que Kantarou noto a Hasumi.

La pequeña rubia negó con la cabeza con la clara intención de quedarse un rato mas, corrió a refugiarse detrás del ojirrojo aferrándose infantilmente a su yukata.

Hasumi tuvo la tentación de sonreír condescendiente, quizá podría quedarse a cenar y entablar una buena platica con el albino, que no involucrara Yukais, y si tenía suerte…

Kantarou si no entras me comeré también tu ración.

Como deseaba desaparecer a se cretino.

Ne Haruka, ¡que soy yo quien trabaja! No puedes dejarme sin comida, no, no. Kantarou parecía un niño.

Hasumi apretó las manos furioso, ¿Kantarou alimentaba a ese holgazán? ¿Qué tenia de especial aquel hombre para gozar de aquel privilegio? No bastaba con que durmieran bajo el mismo techo, ahora se enteraba de que también lo mantenía.

Hasumi-san. Una mano blanca se movía frente a su rostro. El nombrado ido un brinco imperceptible por la sorpresa y se sonrojo cual carbón al rojo vivo al notar la cercanía del sacerdote. ¿Te preguntaba si deseabas quedarte a cenar?

Hasumi asintió sin saber que mas hacer.

_La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener._

_**Gabriel García Márquez**_

Haruka comía en silencio torciendo de vez en vez el seño debido a su invitado, Kantarou debía estar ciego para no darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de ese hombre y completamente loco para invitarlo, que no pensaba que de un momento a otro ambos podían terminar peleando. Porque él sí que notaba el brillo lujurioso en la mirada del antiguo compañero de clases de Kantarou y le carcomía las entrañas saberlo tan cerca y SU amo.

Hasumi después de un tiempo logro atrapar los ojos rojos del sacerdote, y fue aun mejor cuando se enfrascaron en una plática folklórica en la que solo ellos intervenían y que para sorpresa del catedrático no pasó a discusión. Muy por el contrario de vez en cuando ambos sonreían maliciosos cuando aportaban algún dato desconocido para el otro.

Así debería ser siempre. Pensó Hasumi.

La cena termino sin contratiempos, el albino despidió a Rosary con una sonrisa resplandeciente, ella le hizo una seña para que se inclinara y depositar un tímido beso en la mejilla.

Kantarou se sonrojo de inmediato y los dos hombres que presenciaron aquello sintieron envidia.

_Las heridas que no se ven son las más profundas._

_**W. Shakespeare**_

Hasumi caminaba un paso atrás de su hija, ella daba de vez en vez leves brinquitos, y él suponía que feliz debido a su travesura.

¿A qué sabe Kantarou? Pregunto sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

La pequeña rubia se volvió levemente para con aquella voz tierna y suave contestar a leche y miel.

Hasumi durmió esa noche pensando e intentando imaginar aquel delicioso sabor derritiéndose en su boca cuando esta adorara cada parte de la piel de aquel albino.

_Mi delito es amarte, mi sueño tenerte, mi mal no poseerte, y mi agonía no olvidarte_

Quizás si lograba deshacerse de aquel hombre lograría su propósito, por ahora se conformaría con soñarlo, con mirarlo cada tarde al recoger a Rosary pero algún día, algún día…

Haruka miro por la ventana hasta que los perdió de vista, sinceramente sentía que Kantarou era un cabeza hueca de primera.

Haruka vamos a tomar sake. Grito su maestro desde su habitación.

Haruka siseo un maldición, había utilizado su nombre y eso le impedía desobedecerlo. Con caminar pesado abrió la puerta corrediza y se acerco al sacerdote. Como siempre Kantarou se olvidaba que ser un demonio no le impedía sentir y vaya que se la ponía difícil cuando usaba solo su quimono blanco y sus piernas quedaban descaradamente al descubierto, tanto así que Haruka aseguraba que cualquier otro ya habría terminado por violar al chico, pero no él, Haruka apreciaba lo suficiente a Kantarou para abstenerse de cualquier maldad en su contra.

_Dices que me quieres, dices que te importo, entonces ¿por qué nunca estas ahí?_

Haruka, siéntate a mi lado. Celebremos. Celebremos.

El pelinegro sonrió, gustaba tanto de aquella parte del joven y a pesar de no saber el motivo del festejo, que mas daba si podía tenerlo solo para él. Yumeakko le había contado la vida de Kantarou antes de su llegada, la tristeza que lo envolvía y ese constante desprecio por parte de quienes debieron amarlo, por eso odiaba a Hasumi, ese hombre se notaba enamorado del peliblanco sin embargo, jamás puso de su parte para darle un poco de felicidad, solo gritaba e intentaba hacer cambiar de parecer al albino en algo que no podía ser. Los Yukais existían y que no pudiera verlos no significaba que no pudiera creer.

Se nota tan feliz a tu lado. Había dicho la bailarina.

Haruka. Haruka. Repetía mientras bailaba feliz y borracho dando vueltas por el cuarto.

Haruka reacciono justo antes de que su maestro se golpeara la cabeza con la lámpara y se estrellara contra el suelo, sus brazos lo habían sostenido y aquellos ojos rojos lo miraban indescifrablemente.

Ni siquiera sabes que es lo que celebro o porque Youko no está aquí.

Haruka respiro profundo, ciertamente estaba en lo corrector pero borracho como estaba no se arriesgaría a que su pusiera a llorar o a gritar, así que simplemente negó con la cabeza preparándose para meterlo en el fotón.

Hoy es nuestro aniversario. Un día como hoy llegaste a mi vida, saliste de ese sello, hermoso, majestuoso y me dejaste sin habla, eras mejor de lo que llegue a imaginar. Lo eres todo para mi… pero tu…

Y ahí se quedo los labios rosas de Kantarou rozaron levemente los del demonio.

Haruka sonrió una vez recuperado de la sorpresa inicial listo para corresponder el afecto, para su mala suerte Kantarou se había dormido. Ya mañana hablaría con él y quizá le regresaría el bonito obsequio de aniversario con creces.

Sería buena idea darle el día libre a Youko. Menciono antes de acomodarse plácidamente junto a su maestro y próximamente para rabia de Hasumi amante. Como iba a disfrutar cuando besara a Kantarou frente a ese presumido.

Él que no existe acaba de arrebatarte lo que más anhelas. Se vanaglorio.

Haruka. El mencionado sonrió, aun entre sueños el pequeño albino lo llamaba.

Aquí estoy, siempre estaré aquí.

_**Si sumas todas las estrellas del cielo,**_

_**todos los granitos de arena en los océanos,**_

_**todas las rosas en el mundo y**_

_**todas las sonrisas que haya habido en la historia del mundo,**_

_**empezarás a tener una idea de cuánto te quiero**_

_Por favor comenten, de lo contrario siento que escribo para fantasmas. Atte: Ciel Phantomhive_


End file.
